Another Bunny (remake)
by Cartmanyaoi
Summary: Remake of Another Bunny,kinda
1. Chapter 1

Kenny frowned as the little red alarm clock went off for the 6th time and he smacked it hard enough to silence it forever. He grunted in approval as he heard it break on the concrete floor and then it occurred to him that this was not his house he had awoken in. Slightly alarmed, he sat up quickly only to regret it not a moment afterwards, as he felt a pounding headache smack him back down to the ground he was previously sleeping on.

"Ugh, what time is it." an unfamiliar voice said. "Uh,I would know if this alarm clock wasn't broken," Kenny attempted covering up the fact that he broke it intentionally but alas,-"You broke it didn't you,"chimed in that unrecognizable voice. Then again Kenny isn't recognizing much nowadays considering the fact he is constantly high,drunk or having illegal sex with anyone who cares to pay for his services,in fact if you were to introduce yourself to him in his current state of mind and then ask him who you were he would look at you as if he had never seen you in his entire life. So it isn't a surprise he doesn't know its Butters Stotch speaking to him. "Ah,geez I don't care Kenny it's not precious to me or nothin', but you don' need to lie about it." he said making a pouty/grumpy face. 'Wait who am i?'thought Kenny 'Oh I remember,I'm nobody,Not loved or cared for by anybody...'he trailed off. 'Unless,oh that's right! Karen, she cares but she's only an 18 year old, she wants nothing to do with the likes of her shitty older brother that should just kill himself,but alas,as much as I want to die I simply can't because I'll just wake up in bed next to a disgusting man who is my boss and landlord. But the topic at hand who's house is this? Oh,that country accent paired with a stutter its Butters isn't it?' Why is Butters here wait, this ain't my house.' "Um, where Am I Butters?"

"Oh,Kenny this is my house." "Butters this is your parent's house,right?" "What,Kenny this is my house I moved out of my parent's house seven years ago." "Dontcha remember Kenny?" "Oh,that's right you moved in with Cartman,didn't ya?" "Um,yes but, not anymore." he said averting his eyes to the floor nervously. "You broke up?, but you looked happy last time i saw ya." Well people break apart from each other don't they."He said looking at the floor once again. "Why?" "Well Kenny, Why don't you tell me why you suck dicks for a livin'!"He snapped. "Oh,geez I'm sorry Kenny I didn't mean ta snap at ya." "No its fine Butters it is what I do for a living. I mean I'm just a worthless piece of garbage." He said with his voice cracking a little as he stormed out into the cold outdoor Colorado weather without a jacket or so much as a shirt. He pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it up as he cupped his hands around it to prevent the with wind from blowing it out. And he began walking home only to hear the familiar country accent talking to him. "Kenny,come inside you'll catch your death out here." The voice warned lovingly. "Fuck off Butters you melvin." He said as he continued venturing to his house only to realize he was late for work. "Oh fuck!,Butters can you give me a lift to work?" "Well,sure Kenny,doesn't seem like no trouble. And with that he went to work.

~~~~~~~~~~[¥×|`™×|¥×^¶÷|•℅÷¶``™÷`¶||`℅¶÷™`|÷™|•°™••[•|[°¥℅=¶`℅¥÷¶|=•|¥=|°¥℅|¥[

Butter's smiled as he drove his crush to work,his crush being the infamous manwhore-Kenneth McCormick A.K.A Kenny,Kinny,Mysterion,Princess Kenny,El Pollo Loco-really he has got quite a few aliases but his main one is yup you guessed it,Kenny. Although Butter's is in love with Mysterion,El Pollo Loco,Princess Kenny. He prefers one, and that one that holds all of his affection is plain old manwhore Kenny McCormick, he adores the perverted blonde and would do anything for the man to so much as bat an eye for him or simply greet him with a smile. Hell he'd take a pissed off greeting from Kenny, well 'cuz he loves 'em to death. Hmm the things he'd do to him, almost unspeakable things he'd-"Uh,Butters not to interrupt your weird thinking but uh this is my stop, well actually my stop was 3 blocks ago." "Oh, I'm sorry my head was in the clouds." "Yeah I guess so 'cuz your pitching a tent there." "Ah!,Oh, B-b-u-t" he tried coming out with words but he just gave different syllables while his face was red down to his neck in embarrassment. "Hey Butters I could help you with that for a price of course ." "K-kenny! B-b-b-u-t that would I m-mean-" Look if you don't want a blow job just fuckin' tell me instead of blubbering 'bout stupid shit." Butters gulped, composed himself and came up with his answer. "Y-yes I would like a b-blowjob K-kenny."

'See it's not that hard to say it,right Butters?" "Mhm."he quickly agreed. "Kay,Butters whaddya want?" "Uh,what? Well a blowjob of course." "No dumbass what kind? Like ya know Hummer,69,Sucky Fucky,skull and not to mention I can suck the chrome off a tailpipe. So which is it?" "Uh, Deep throating skull I guess." "Alrighty then,take off your pants." Butters did as told of course. Kenny pulled Butters closer and gave him a reassuring kiss. He then grabbed Butters cock and licked the underside toward the tip,then put his tongue inside of the slit making Butters shudder and moan. Butters clenched his fists at his sides, Kenny then without warning engulfed him entirely doing as he asked, by deep throating him until his lips reached Butters balls. He looked up at the now violently shuddering and whimpering Butters with a sly face (despite the fact that he had a dick in his mouth) he then bobbed his head to the beat of the car radio blasting Here we go again by Pixie Lott in which Butters came rather fast due to the fast beat of the song. Kenny swallowed Butters entire load for the most part as some dribbled down his chin. "What the fuck Butters?! You came a ton! Do you never jack off?!" "I-im sorry Kenny." "Heh its fine well I gotta go Butters. Bye." "Bye Kenny." And with that the blonde left the car and Butters smiled to himself, 'I can't believe that just happened to me.'he thought gleefully.

Chapter Two End

Author note:If you want more review and I will love you long time.

Kenny frowned as he slowly gyrated his hips in a I wanna fuck you fashion currently his job I'd bring a stripper/prostitute/pole dancer . He doesn't like his jobs but, if he has to do this so his baby sister can go to college, then by god he'll shake his ass for everyone who wants it. If he has to suck random dicks and fuck everyone so she gets a proper career he'll do it. And if he has to take his clothes off as he cage dances in front of a crowd so Karen can properly be fed he will do all of that. Just for her.

:-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( Chapter ending:-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-(

Author Note: Sorry about short chapter but that's how it is. Review for longer chapters. I've been pumpin' out chapters so fast. These last three were made in 5 hours so mah! Plz review its good for my soul.

Song for this chapter: Ice Coffin by Oomph!

Disclaimer:I do not own South Park but I own the oc's named David,Stephen and Julia.

Butters sighed as his two friends-David and Stephen dragged him to the strip club named garçon et une fille fun which means in French, boy and girl fun. Its actually a very well furnished place, but nobody is nice there, mostly every one is a sleaze ball or they're just dicks. But then Butters saw a familiar face. "I-is that Kenny?!" Butters exclaimed. He then saw said blonde quickly avert his eyes to the fat man he was giving a strip tease. "What!? Butters of course he'd be here he's a perv-Stephen began,but David cut him off with a " Holy shit dude! He's working as a Stripper?!" Kenny once again averted his eyes towards the fat man he was dancing for sweat rolling down his shirtless back. Butters worked up the nerve to ask Kenny why be was there, in which Kenny replied "Fuck off Melvin I'm workin' here." And that is why Butters is now drunk off his ass mumbling about how 'e can't believe that he'd fallen in love with a stupid fuckin' whore who jus' treats 'im like shit on the sidewalk. "Okay buddy let's go home, you're hammered.", Suggested Stephen in which Butters replied "Okay, W-who am I? Fuck off Melvin I'm workin' 'ere!" He slurred. "C'mon honey let's go.",Julia said softly. "Just fuckin' leame alone!" "Fine if you're gonna be a dick then I'm leavin'!" "Wait! David!",exclaimed Stephen and Julia in unison. " Catch ya later Butters!" they both said as they left. "Whatever." Butters said as he passed out on the floor of the club.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$Chapter End$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Author Note: review for a long chapter.

Disclaimer: dont own South Park.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ When Butters awoke, he saw above him was the same blonde that had been "mean" to him. "W-whaddya want Kenneth?" Kenny sighed,"I wanna apologize for upsetting you yesterday. I mean I was just embarrassed... That you saw.. Me like that.",Kenny looked down when he finished speaking. "I-if you don' wanna be seen like that, then why do you work here?", he questioned softly. " 'Cuz someone needs to pay the bills at me and my sisters house.

And she's too young to work,she needs to study and get into a proper college. And then.. Get out of this hellhole of a town so I don't mind if I hafta do this shit for her." "But then why not work at like, the Coffee shop?" "I do work there. I have three jobs,I barely sleep and I tend to get short-tempered when people see me working here or at the "Touchy Feely" shop." "Y-youre a p-prostitute? But, oh, that explains why you gave such good...", he trailed off. " Why I gave you such good head? Yup that's right. I am a stripper, a cashier and a prostitute. And I would appreciate if you did not tell anybody.. And if you could forgive me." Of course I forgive ya, I mean who couldn't with the sad face your makin'." "I'll see you later, then Butters." "See ya Kenny!"

-Kenny's POV-

Of course Kenny felt bad about what he said to Butters, 'cuz anyone in South Park would give a witty comeback,but Butters was sensitive despite his age. Its actually really adorable, or at least it is to Kenny. 'I'm such an asshole, he made such a sad face when I said that to him but,... No. I have no excuses. It was that very same day that Kenny was approached by a very strange woman, She had long curly auburn hair, and very gray eyes, a warm smile, and a cigarette hanging from her face. With a nice set of jugs, a tiny waist and big hips, basically she had a perfect body. She asked him "Do you hate your jobs Kenny?" Kenny was surprised she knew his name, sure its a small town but, he had never seen her before, 'cuz he would never forget that face or that body. So he replied "Do I know you?" " No you don't but I know you. Now its a simple question do you hate your jobs?" "Well sure I do but If you know who I am you'd know I have No choice." "Sure you do. I have a well paying job on the table and you're the type of person I'm looking for." " 'Kay,look lady I have enough shit in my plate so that don't need you taking more time from my sleep schedule. So please fuck-off." " Hmmph, Look boy I'm saying you could quit two jobs because this one job for you could pay more than all of your jobs put together." "I'm listening so go on. So what's the job?" "I need a couple male strippers/waiters in my business. And you have the body for it." "Sorry but I have too many debts to take care of- " That's been taken care of",she said with a smile. "Why are you helping me?" "Because I know good material when I see it. So do you agree?", she questioned holding up a contract. " Is it a Deal?",she questioned. "Its a deal." Kenny signed the contract and shook the woman's hand before he questioned "Who are you?"

"You may call me Ms. Mère."

"S-so lemme get this straight, so you were in debt to like 7 people and this woman paid off all your debts?" "Yes, and her name was, Ms. Mère." "Y'know that's French for Miss Mother?" " Huh? Really? She did seem rather maternal, well I only work from 5am to

8am at the coffee shop and I work from 10am to 10pm at Mères Maison." "Her cafe or whatever is called Mother's House? That's weird." "I guess, but whatever." "Yeah,well I gotta go Kenny!" Bye, Butters "Mon Amour"." Butters blushed as he left.

-chapter end-:-:::

A/N well that was long its cuz someone reviewed. See I told you I'd write longer wish I got more reviews tho! See ya later my pumpkins Je'taime Mon Amours!

Disclaimer: don't own south park all rights reserved

For once in his life Kenny was excited for work. He kissed his sister good bye and then grabbed a slice of toast and skipped out the door. He biked to work and smiled when he put his employee key in the keyhole and turned it. And when he heard the click of the lock he felt joy rush through him. When he was greeted by elegant music playing in the background while refined looking adults sat chattering away to each other. He smiled in relief and continued smiling when a familiar French accent said "Ah,Kenny!" (Sorry I didn't mention that Ms. Mères was French in the last chapter oh and her accent is extremely faint. This why you don't notice it) "You are here a little early. Bravo! What a great first impression now go change into your uniform today you'll be working refined section." "Ms. Mères, where is the dressing room?" "Door down the hall on the 2nd right and first door on the left." "Okay,Thank you for everything." "No problem darling!", she called down the hall. Kenny sighed in relief when he saw the uniform for the classy shift, it was a pair of very slim black slacks that go a little below the waistline and the shirt was a crisp white and pink pinstripes dress shirt that had a pink vest with a pink bowtie he smiled when he looked in the mirror. Admiring his hips in the mirror, Kenny smiled, due to the fact that the pants hug you, your hips pop out. As he walked past the girls dressing room,that had the door wide open he saw Bebe say to him "Nice ass baby, if I were a guy I'd fuck it!" And another girl whistle,Kenny felt himself blush. He heard Ms. Mères ask Bebe to show him the ropes in which she said " Fuck yes,if I get to be around wonder butt."

" Stop that. You'll scare him with the grossness that you are." ,Ms. Mères joked. Kenny for once felt safe in this family like atmosphere. "Kenny,come here." "Yes Ms. Mères?"

"Bebe will show you around and give you the pros, the cons and the ropes. 'Kay?"

"Yup.", he agreed. "Say hello Bebe." "Huh? Oh, Sup Kinny. Ya remember me?"

"How could I forget you? You were always copping a feel on Kyle's ass."

"Yup,that's me,alright let's go.", she said dragging Kenny along with her.

-chapter end-

A/N Sorry for the shortness of dat chapter. Review. Requests are still open type them into my private messages. Okay Je'taime and Sayonara my pumpkins!

Disclaimer don't own south park rights reserved. Chapter song: your betrayal by BFMV

Kenny smiled as he waited tables, sure being a busboy has its problems,but its better than getting groped by ugly old men. So he put on his brightest smile and asked a nice looking family what they wanted to eat. When the father said,"The blonde banana.",he sighed. And he took the man to a backroom and danced for him,and when the man tried something,a guard came in and bitch-slapped him. Kenny sighed in relief when nothing happened for once. Then Ms. Mère came in, with a worried and very motherly expression,And Kenny was very surprised when she said,"Are you hurt babe?" "No Miss." "Good,I hate those Fucking Sale Putes!(French for stupid bitches). " They're little cock sucking fuckholes that's what they are!" "Uh,calm down Miss." "Huh, I thought I told you to call me Ms. Mère." "Oh,sorry Ms. Mère." "Its fine well I need to get going for now,you can leave too,you know." "But,my shift isn't over yet." "You deserve to leave after that." "Okay,see you later then."

DERPDERPDERPDERPDERPDERPDERPDERPDERPDERPDERPDERPDERPDERP

Ending sorry about this filler chapter but my inspiration left for a bit.

Disclaimer: I don't own south park all reserved

Kenny attempted to hide his look of concern,from Ms. Mères as she paced back and forth with a cigarette hanging from her lips,and she continued rambling in French which by the way,Kenny does not understand at all. "Vhat ze fuck! Vhat ze fuck do I do?!" "What's wrong Ms. Mères?" "I vill tell jyou (spelling is purposeful she has a French and German accent mixed together.)vhat's wrong Kenny! Ze bank iz on my fucking ass! Zat's vhat is fucking wrong!", she continued pacing, now angrily cursing in German. " Why are they bothering you? I thought you were rich?" "Of course I'm rich! Zats vhy zey are bothering me! Every time a rich foreigner comes to america zey charge us up ze ass with extra and " necessary" taxes! Godfucking dammit!" " Ms. Mères-" "I'm going to get a drink." "That is very bad for you Ms. Mères,you always drink two bottles of vodka,a bottle of whiskey and two tequila shots. And frankly you're gonna die very young from drinking so much." "Shut ze fuck up! I mean jyou are vun to talk

Kenny. You used to always get hi- Ya know what? You're being an idiot and you are clearly too stupid to realize it!",and with that he left her in the silence of her own shallow swallows of alcohol.

" Ya know,darlin' ya shouldn't of left 'er like that." "Butters I am an adult,she is an adult. We can handle ourselves." "That's not what I'm sayin' darlin',ya,well, er, ya shouldn't of left 'er like that,in a sorry,sad and most likely " I'm gonna drink myself to death" attitude. Aw,darlin' don' pout at me. I'm just tellin' ya what I think,heck I don't even know if I am righ-No you're absolutely right,I'm being a dick. Thank you Butters I now know what I must do." " 'Kay,safe travels darlin'. I love you.",he softly whispers to silence.

"What?! We have no money?!" Ms. Mères sighed as Kenny repeated the already known info to her ears once again. "Oh,fuck me! Yes Kenneth,be are out of money!" "But now where do I go? I mean do I continue paying off my debt here at the Mères Maison?" "Look,don't jyou see Kenny?! In a few hours there will be no Mères Maison left! Due to the fact I took in some more suffering German and French girls. I-I just have to help them, no one else does. So you understand Kenny? I will always help them even if it cost my own wealth,house,clothes,virginity and,well my own life if it comes down to that. So you understand Kenny,I will let you off your debt and I bought you an apartment with furniture and food. It also has a closet filled with clothes.", she coughed out,then Kenny realized the once beautiful and voluptuous Ms. Mères was now reduced to a coughing and bony mess of sickness. Her once luscious head of hair was now ragged. Her curvaceous body that was also thick was now bony and dead looking. And her face was sunk in and the bags under her eyes nearly black. He furrowed his brow as he decided how he care for her,he decided on picking her up in a kidnapper fashion,he smiled as she said very tiredly " L-leame alone!",which soon after she fell asleep. Surprisingly or creepily Butters appeared in his Subaru Justi while Kenny walked out with a now growing heavier Ms. Mères. "C-come inside Kenny,its freezing cold o-out there." Kenny quickly complied by jumping in practically as he cursed about the cold Colorado weather.

:-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-)

Butters helped Kenny into his own house in which Kenny said "Fuck,Butters you're a lot stronger than me. Oh, and I like what you've done to the place." "T-thanks Kenny." Awkwardly, Butters told Kenny where to put his stuff. "Hey,Kenny do you think it would be weird for a guy to -uh,like another guy?" "Not if they love each other. Why, Butters,do you like a guy?" "W-what n-n-no w-why w-would I like a-a guy?!" "Well you obviously like a guy if you're blushing like that,not to mention you're extra amount of stuttering. Who do you like? Is it Craig? Or are you still in love with Eric? Oh,is it me?",Butters stayed silent. "I was right,wasn't I? Did I strike a nerve? Its fine if you like me I mean- That's what you think huh?! That every one wants ta screw ya! I don't want jus' that! I want... Ya know what? Never mind. Just go." "Butters..." "No! Just get out! I'll watch Ms. Mères." "I'm sorry Butters." "Its fine,just please leave me alone."

:-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-( :-(

Kenny frowned as he thought whether or not to call Butters and apologize. 'Well,I apologized there,but on the other hand he looked like he was about to cry. I'll call him.' Just as he was about to call him the telephone rang. "Hello? Who is this?" "Yeah,u-um hi darlin'. I was hopin' we could still at least be friends and I could come over tonight."

"Butters,we will never stop being friends. Okay? And yes you can definitely come over. Come over at six and I'll have Indiana Jones and pizza and ready." " 'Kay,I'll see you then darlin'." Kenny leaned against the wall as he put the phone up. "I hope I don't screw this up."

chapter end

A/N Ooh, what will happen? Review to find out.

Disclaimer don't own south park rights reserved.

"It is six. Butters is coming here,after I made him cry. What am I gonna do?" *ding dong* 'Oh,shit that's him. Just play it cool Kenny.' "Helloo,fine thang. Oh,its just you.", Kenny frowned as he saw it was just the stupid pizza guy. " Sir,that'll be Eleven o six." "Here keep the change." "Uh, sir there is no change." "That's the point.", Kenny said as he slammed the door shut. Ten minutes later *knock knock* "Ugh! Who the fuck is it?!" "Um,uh,H-hi Kenny,I-its m-me B-butters." "Oh, hey Butters- I mean sup,sweet thang!" "What're ya doin' Kenny?" "Hmm,nothing,he sighed feeling defeated. "So what do you wanna watch Kenny." "How about " The Notebook"? "Um,I was hopin' we could watch

"The Wolfman" but that works too." "Oh,we can watch yours Butters." "Okaay." Ten minutes into The Wolfman,Butters already started screaming and covering his eyes.

"Butters,if it is too scary for you,even though nothing has happened,you can turn it off. And we could do some thing even better,he said perversely. "Like what Kenny?"

"Oh,how I love your innocence,he said stroking Butter's cheek." I'm kidding,I know what you're talking about. I'm not a little kid." "Yes,but you have the most innocent personality,almost like a child." "Okay,Kenny that sounded a little pedophilic." "Sorry." As he finished his sentence,he grabbed Butters and pulled him into a very deep kiss,and then pulled him closer by his neck. Until they heard a knock from the door. "Ugh! Who is it?!" He pulled open the door and gasped as he saw just who it was,there standing before him in the flesh was,Eric fucking Cartman. "Hello,faggots."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Review to see what happens. If you don't I will stop writing this story.

Disclaimer don't own south park rights reserved.

"Hello fags." "What the fuck are you doing here fatass? Can't ya see I'm on a date? Or did all of your fat get so bloated,it covered your eyes?" "Oh,haha poor boy,but I'm here to pick up that retard next to you." "What?" "Are you so poor and stupid you don't understand?"

A/N sorry for the shortness.

Disclaimer don't own south park rights reserved. Warning this contains past child abuse and molestation viewer discretion advised.

Kenny fell asleep after he told Cartman to "Get his fatass out his house before he shot him in the face." He then had his worst memory resurface that same night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Nightmare World~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Young Kenny smiled as he watched Sponge Bob Square Pants with Kevin,that is until he heard a truck pull up and he started to smell alcohol and weed. He shivered when he felt his,No this Man that was supposedly his Father drag him off the couch by his hair. "Ya'know Kenny ya look a lot like your Mama...

And she hasn't been givin' me a lot of attention so,Help Daddy out okay?",Kenny stayed silent as Stuart said these words. (I don't enjoy writing rape but if ya want realistic ness in what is happening ya gotta deal with it.)

He grabbed his son and put him on the bed, and when he started taking off Kenny's pants he tried crawling away, " Ey,get over 'ere ya lil shit!" "No!", Kenny tried to run out but Stuart grabbed him by the arm,roughly, he threw him on the bed and punched enough to the point where Kenny couldn't move too much. He pulled off Kenny's pants and proceeded to reveal his own cock. He put it into Kenny's mouth and when he didn't suck he punched him as hard as he could. " Suck,or no supper." As he started to lick he heard Stuart say "I said suck Dumbshit!" He began sucking and bobbing his head and when he put his tongue into the slit he felt his Father harshly thrust into the back of his throat,he felt himself gag. "What ya think I'm gross?! This is your future!" He immediately felt his eyes start to tear up. He felt his father say "Im coming in your mouth Kenny!" He screamed a little at the salty taste. When his mother started getting more pissed at Stuart about the piling up bills. The next night while he was in bed and his Mother was at work, he heard the door creak open. His Father grabbed him out of bed and started to strip them both. He screamed a little but Stuart put his hand over his mouth.

"Shush Kenny,its not gonna hurt too bad." His father spread him open roughly and then spit on his entrance,he squirmed more,then immediately regretted this action,because he felt a couple of punches to his stomach and jaw. "Knock it off brat!" Stuart continued spreading him open,and immediately rammed into his son. Kenny screamed again and felt more punches to the face and back. (Yeah,I know doggy style on a child:-( )

He soon felt something hot fill him up. His father then flipped him onto his back and grabbed him by the chin and said,"If you tell anyone right when your baby sister is born after a while I'll fuck her too. So you will not tell anyone anything and wear a coat to cover your face." He pushed his fac bye towards his cock again and told him suck,lick and hum. He did so and was rewarded with a very rough jerk-off.

÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷ Nightmare over.

Kenny awoke screaming as he remembered his past,he immediately started crying,so he picked up his phone and dialed Butter's phone number he heard Butters pick up and groggily say "Hello? Who is this?" "Hey Butters,can you come over?" "Uh,sure Kenny." "Thanks,Goodbye." "You're Welcome and Bye."

√√√√√√√√√√√√√√√√√Ten minutes later√√√√√√√√√√√√√√√

*knock knock* "Wait Butters." Kenny opened the door and looked a little relieved when he saw Butters holding two pizzas,popcorn,candy,sundaes and movies. "Thanks Butters,you're a life saver man." "Its no problem." "Oh!Come in!" Butters unloaded all the food and popped in Tangled. "Isn't this a kids movie?" "Its not just for kids,I like this movie." "Of course you do." "Kenny? Were you crying?" "Why do you ask?" " 'Cuz you're eyes are all puffy and red. Why were you crying?,he questioned softly. "No reason." "No, there's a reason so you better tell me young man." "You'll laugh", he pouted. " Ah,Kenny I won't laugh or nothin'." "Ya promise?" "Yes. Now tell me."

"I had a nightmare from my past. And it it just seemed s-so real", he started crying. "Kenny...,Butters grabbed him and kissed in the forehead as he cradled him and said " Ain't nothin' gonna happen when I'm here with ya."

He kissed him on the cheek and then on the nose,and last he kissed his upper lip. "I love you Kenny McCormick. I absolutely adore you. You are everythin'

to me. He kissed him wholeheartedly and pulled him even closer. Kenny roughly pushed him away. "What? You don't like me?" "Butters I love you. Its just that food is calling me." "Oh,I'm sorry golly you can have some. We almost missed Tangled." They ate the pizza,Butters pizza being Hawaiian style,and Kenny's being Eight cheese pizza. They ate their sundaes through Tangled and when it ended they put in Snow White and started on eating the popcorn. Kenny fell asleep on Butters shoulder and Butters fell asleep with his head resting on Kenny's head.

The next morning Kenny awoke to the smell Bacon,Sausage,Waffles, Pancakes,Toast,Eggs and French toast. "Jesus Butters! When did ya make this?!" "You're not hungry Kenny?" "No,I am hungry but when did you make this?" "While you were sleepin in." "Oh,well thanks man. I hope you meant what you said last night." "Of course, I meant every single word!" "Oh,great,he smiled until his eyes creased in spots. "I love you Leopold Butters Stotch." "I love you too Kenneth McCormick." They finished breakfast and fell asleep watching Finding Nemo.

ππππππππππππππππππππChapter Endπππππππππππππππππ

A/N if you want more of that please review or request! Love ya pumpkins!

The Lemon is coming up! That is if you review...:) ;D

Disclaimer don't own south park rights reserved.

Butters always had this thought dwelling on his mind ever since he and Kenny came out to each other. "The Pros and the Con's," On one hand,sex is fan-fucking-tastic,on the other he is required to clean Kenny's House,Cook the meals, feed his evil cat,clean the dishes,wash the cleaned AND iron them,The list goes on. He sighed as he walked over to the demon that is daring to be called a cat. "Hello,Juniper,(Yeah Juniper,its lovely.) It's time for me to feed you,here just let me pick you up." Right as he went to pick said cat up he felt IT grab his face (with HER claws.)

and bite his nose.(She bites VERY hard.) "Ow! Bad Juniper!" Butters then threw Juniper off and began pouring food into the dish,he finally poured water into the second dish and plopped onto the couch. He sighed as he cleaned up the breakfast he made that morning.'Why did I make so MUCH food?' He finished up hours later and began making lunch for when Kenny would return.

"Hey,Juniper? I'm sorry I threw you," Butters began walking to her again only to receive yet another claw mark,"Ow! Y'know what?! Fuck you Juniper,you are a bitch!" "Butters! What are you doing to her?!" "Kenny?" "Yeah Kenny! What are you doing to my sweet little Juni?"

"B-but S-s-she w-was cl- I'm sorry." "It's not me who wants an apology…. It's Juniper,Give her a kiss sorry." Butters sighed as he walked over to the devilish fiend called Juniper and said

"Sorry,Juniper, as he leaned in to kiss her,he felt a tiny little lick on his cheek. "See,she is just my wittle sweety heawrt.(Yup,Baby talk. BABY TALK!) "Butters?" Kenny began tapping his shoulder

And when that didn't work he shoved his tongue down his throat,'Yup that always does the trick.'

As they pulled apart they heard "Ahem!" "Say What now?" "Hi I am here to pick up Juniper,I am from the Vet. I have to bring her in for her check up." "Oh,yeah. Here." He picked up Juniper and gave her to," ?" "Yes." As she picked up the cat she at once put her in a kennel and drove away. "What the fuck?" Miss. Hamburger lover?" "No Butters, it was Hoomburlurzer."

"No,Hamberlagen?" "Who fucking cares?" Kenny proceeded to pick Butters up and- actually he just dropped him,because like in the beginning Kenny is skinny and Butters is tall. "Ow! Kenny?"

"Yeah?" "What is wrong with you?" "Nothi-" "I top you!" "Right." Butters pushed his face away and continued cooking lunch. "What am I,chopped liver?" "For now,Yup." "Hmph."


	2. Deadly Damien and Glass

Disclaimer I own nothing BTW its they're anniversary.

Kenny pulled up to Butters house and smiled as said blonde ran to the car,"Ready Buttercup?"

"Y-you betcha!" Kenny bit his lip as Butters got in,"So where are ya takin' me?" "Its a surprise sweetness!" As the words exited his lips a loud screech was heard, a scream, The movement of a ragged blonde protecting the other and then only police and ambulance sirens. "Oh,my god! Those boys are trapped! Somebody! Help them!" 'That scream. Its all too familiar. I'll never die. But,there was another with me….. Who? Who? Butters? Butters! Butters!'

Kenny felt sharp pain everywhere as he moved and started opening his eyes,but the sight that greeted him was anything but pleasant. Glass,everywhere,but where was Butters? He turned his head and screamed the loudest scream he could manage. "Butters! Butters! Wake up! Please wake up! Please I can't lose you! Butters! Bu…tte..rs,he felt his voice tighten and he crawled over to his lover,he" shook his arm feeling the glass dig further into his skin. "Butters. Please buttercup… Wake up,his voice cracked and tears started welling up. "Butters? Butters….he shook his arm again and felt himself calm when he heard. "Ke….nny?" "Don't move honey I'll help you out." "Kenny. Kenny. Kenny don't. Kenny!" Kenny stopped moving, "What is it?" "I'm not gonna make it darlin." "What?" "I'm hurtin' too bad,they can't fix me." "Sure they can… they're doctors! They have to!" "Darlin'…..its okay. I love you… forever." He then stopped moving, Kenny shook his arm again. "Butters? Butters? Butters?! No! Noooooo! Wake up! Please don't leave me! Heaven doesn't deserve you! No! Butters! Get up! Please! Don't…. Don't leave me."

*Blackness*

When Kenny awokened he was in a hospital bed and gown. He got up right away but was immediately restrained by the workers. "Butters? Butters?! Where is he?! Find him! Bring him to me please! Please,he sobbed. " Kenny,Leopold Stotch is… he's dead. He has been dead. He died a month ago,the funeral was yesterday." "Butters is. Dead? I. Missed. His funeral?" After that Kenny did not speak again, not an uttered hello,goodbye or not EVEN his very own lover's name.

Two months passed and he was finally released so he could take the accidents remains. A charred box of chocolates,a stuffed bear reading Happy Anniversary,Two Two Way tickets to Hawaii along with an Engagement Ring Ruby encrusted with the words "Kenny McCormick and Leopold Butters Stotch 4ever." He took his items and then walked to Jimbo's shop and purchased a gun,in which Jimbo asked "Why do ya need a gun?" "No reason,"he replied coldly. " Alrightey then." After purchasing the colt 49 he visited Butter's grave at Midnight and put flowers,the chocolates,the teddy bear and then dug his love up and slipped the ring onto his cold dead fingers. "I will be there soon my love."

Time skip

He wept softly as he picked up his colt 49 revolver and pulled the trigger, as soon as the gunshot rang he heard the melody of angels and he smiled. "My,love I am here. I'm sorry I was gone so long." As he breathed his last breath he saw…. Wait. Who did he see? Butters? Butters! He smiled as he heard him scream "Kenny! Why?! I'm right here why'd ya do that?! Kenny!

Kenn!,he heard that beautiful angel's sentence cut off by the sounds of the underworld named

HELL. "Hello Kenny,nice to see you again," Damien greeted. "Hello and Fuck off Damien."

When he returned to earth the following morning he frowned as he thought of the previous days events. Butters supposedly dying and himself killing himself,he smiled as he recalled the boy's screams. 'Wait a minute, who did I give the ring to? Is this just some sick twisted joke?!'

"Sorry to wake you from your thoughts,loverboy," Damien sneered. "What is this?! What the fuck is this Damien?!" "Oh,this? Did you think you could just leave me out of your flowery life with that brat? What about ME Kenneth?" "First of all,don't call me that. Second of all,what do you mean what about YOU?" "Don't play DUMB Kenneth. Don't pretend we weren't lovers. You,me and lots of dirty, S&M sex! Or did you fucking forget me?" "Damien-Zip it!" Look Kenny that stupid boy doesn't even love you,but I will never die and neither will you. So how about you propose now,"he said while simultaneously pulling the engagement ring out of his pocket.

"Damien! That is for BUTTERS! Where did you get it?!" "Oh,hush,I got it from the cemetery that's where." "How could you?" "Oh,sorry hon but…. Tough love hurts doesn't it?" "See ya later Kenny!"

"Kenny! Kenny! Kenny!" "What?!" "I thought you were dead! You-th-there w-was so mu-much bl-blo-blood! I felt your pulse stop but no one believed me! Was I dreaming?" "Look. Butters why did everyone tell me that you've been dead for months? Was it some sick fucking joke?!"

"What?! Kenny! Kenny no! Of course not I was in the hospital with a broken arm and a couple stitches!" "Oh. But!" "I r-really admire ya for savin' me. I heard how many injuries you got,and I'm amazed that you healed so quickly! I mean you had a concussion, 67 stitches all across your body, two broken arms,two sprained legs, 6 stitches on your nose…."he trailed off.

"Butters why did everyone say you were dead." What?" "The doctors. The doctors said you were dead and I tried to kill myself." "Kenny?" Suddenly Kenny heard his pulse on the monitor flat line. "Hello Kenny," Damien once again greeted.

•••••••••••••~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N so yeah that's that chapter,and please uh,review I will love you! Muah muah muah!


End file.
